


Max Loves Chloe

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Commissions [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dildos, Doggy Style, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Lesbian Character, Rough Sex, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another commission by another commissioner. Max spends some leisurely down time with Chloe.</p>
<p>Commissioned by MysteryStreet<br/>Commission Size: 3000 words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Max Loves Chloe

Max flexed her toes, admiring them as they wiggled under her keen eye. She had painted them a dark red and there was nary a single sign of imperfection; each nail was covered in a solid coat that contrasted her softly pale complexion. If not for her ratty hot pants and baggy sweater, they would be a dazzling exclamation point to her elegance. Not that it truly mattered, for below her knees was a world onto itself. 

Scooching forward, she picked up the bottle of lotion from her night stand and squirted some into her hand, massaging her soles as much as rubbing the substance into her skin. When she was finished, she pressed the pads together and mimed a stroking action. She could have retrieved an appropriate toy for this stage of the process, but then she would have had to get up and fish the case out from under her bed. It sounded like a lot of work at that moment. Besides, she had a good imagination and she knew from experience how her collection of crowdfunded materials yielded to the pressure of her embrace. Her moist flesh was a sight to behold, sure to be impressive this time.

She paused, wondering if she should pull out the camera and shoot a scene now. There were no scheduled courses for the day and she wasn’t one to fall behind in her studies. Letting her feet fall to the towel, she ran her lip along her teeth. Set up could be quick and, though it would be an unscheduled performance, she knew that there was always a handful of lurkers on her page at all hours. The prospect of earning a little more supplemental income for the week was unwise to turn down anyway, even if she had been previously feeling lethargic. 

Smirking to herself, Max hopped off the bed, but took very careful steps across the carpet. She retrieved her _work_ camera from her desk drawer and waddled back over to her bed, kneeling down for said case. A knock at the door stopped her cold. She grimaced at her visitor’s timing. Turning away from the bed, she called out to whoever it was. There was another knock.

“Ugh, fine.” She trudged over and turned the knob. “Yes?”

“ _Yes_?” Chloe arched an eyebrow at her. “Am I interrupting something?”

Max sighed. “No… Do you want to come in?”

“Do I ever?! Show me the batcave, Peter Parker.”

The brunette rolled her eyes as she stepped to the side, allowing her smirking visitor in. Chloe took short steps, nodding to herself as her eyes naturally gravitated to the bed.

“Lotion and a towel, huh? I have those out alot, too.”

Her cheeks flushed with color, Max hastily seized the materials and put them away while her friend sat down in the exact spot they had occupied. She leaned back on her hands, her gaze slowly drifting to the arrangement of photos on Max’s wall. Exhaling, she shook her head. 

“Goddamnit, Max. Could you be any more of a hipster?” 

“What?”

“What do you mean what? Look, I know you are, like, hella into photography and all, but this,” her eyes scanned the room, “is just sad.”

“What are you talking about, Chloe?” The brunette furrowed her brow as she approached her.

“It might be okay if you weren’t such a basic one. Hmph, I will bet that the only reason you don't have a beard is cause you are a girl.”

Sitting down, she turned towards the beanie-wearing insulter. “I think you would enjoy seeing me in a beard.”

Chloe inhaled quickly. “Yeah, maybe. But that’s not the point! You even listen to Mumford and Sons. Like, seriously.”

“So?”

“I don't know anyone else who would do that. And there is all the plaid, you big fat dyke.”

“Look who's talking. That hat of yours is practically dude-proof.”

Chloe chuckled. “Okay, so you're a basic, gay hipster-”

“Which, by definition, isn't basic.”

The tattooed woman nudged her. “I was talking, smart ass.”

“Oh, really? I'll let her know you said so.”

She narrowed her eyes at Max. “Don't flatter yourself, bitch.”

“Sounds like you will do it for me,” she said with a wink.

“I...I forget what I was even talking about.”

“Awww, and it was just getting good.” She snorted.

“Right! And this!” Chloe gestured between them. “Seriously, what even is this sheet? It looks like a Zebra ate a pack of bubblegum and vomited all over your bed.”

“Is that right?”

“Yeah, it is hella weird. It is like you couldn't commit to being girly or a tomboy and just got lost in art deco land.”

“Is that all?”

“All what?”

“All that you notice about my room.”

Chloe slowly looked the room over again. “Yeah, I think that's it. If you were any more up your own ass, I would have to dump you.”

Max laughed. “Actually… you missed something.”

Her friend shrugged, shaking her head. “That's it. Pricefield’s over. It was a long run, but all things end, I guess.”

Max hummed. “Well, if you aren't even curious, then I guess we have nothing more to say to each other.”

Chloe’s smirk grew more pronounced. “If it's weird, count me in.”

“See, you really did interrupt something and I am wondering if I should take it out on you.”

She backed away on her hands and knees. “Am I about to be punished, Mistress?”

“As a matter of fact, yes. And,” Max said, getting up and pulling the case out from under the bed. “Here are the tools at my disposal.”

Popping open the lid, she exposed her friend to a variety of neatly arranged plastic and glass phalluses, along with a sybian. Chloe’s eyes widened as she took in the sheer number of items and their remarkable girths and lengths. They were an assortment of colors and textures, with several ribbed and spined pieces. She gasped when she noticed the one shaped like a canine’s knot.

“That's uh…, yeah.” She was bright red, her limbs visibly trembling.

“What's the matter, Chloe?” Max leaned towards her, eyeing her from head to toe. “You're not afraid of some plastic dicks, are you?”

“N-no, of course not!”

“Well, then, seeing as you are here and you know I was playing when you arrived,” she said, spreading her legs open, “do you want to play with me?”

Chloe’s mouth hung agape as she sputtered incoherent noises. Max slowly slinked towards her, biting her lip and flipping her hair out of her face.

“You want to take one of them, me for a ride, don't you?”

With her back against the door, the tattooed woman exhaled sharply, transfixed by the change in Max's demeanor. The brunette edged forward until their faces were nearly touching, her hand touching Chloe’s thigh and working its way downward. There was a momentary whine of distress before her fingers closed around the drenched crotch of her friends jeans. Chloe’s breath caught and she reflexively opened herself up to the invasive contact.

“We could be more than just friends. I can feel your need and I think you want to feel mine. And, oh, does mine feel good. Even though I can’t fully tell with your pants still on, I think I am going to like yours... Unless you just want me to stop.” She pulled away as she added that last bit.

“No! Please, no more teasing.” Through the layer of fabric covering her chest, the firm hardness of her nipples was clearly visible. 

“No more teasing, huh? Okay.”

Max seized her by the arm, throwing her against the bed and pushing her face down into the mattress. In a few swift, rough movements, Chloe’s pants were around her ankles, her skin reddened and her scent thick in the air. Max gave the subtle, but nonetheless supple, curve of her butt a smack, giggling to herself at the sight of it jiggling from impact. The dyke’s drenched panties remained glued to her engorged lips, leaving Max forced to resist the urge to bury her face in her snatch.

Instead, she continued to display remarkable strength by keeping the squirming woman pinned while she selected the phallus she intended to use. Despite facing some difficulty, she strapped it into place over her hot pants and prodded Chloe’s opening with it. The muffled squeak she received in response made her laugh heartily.

“I know this isn't what you were expecting, but I will be gentle as long as you remain in place. Okay? I want your ass up and head down, and hands out of my way.” Max rubbed her back, softly knocking her clad cunt with the crown of her donger.

Chloe shivered, but calmed down, moving her arms onto the bed.

“Good girl. I want to see how much you can take.”

She pulled the string of Chloe’s panties aside and thrust into her. The tattooed woman screamed into the ‘zebra vomit’ mattress as the massive cock stretched her wide and pushed deeper, despite her writhing. Max halfheartedly tried to keep her still, but was more fixated on her forward momentum. She watched as the puffy lips spread around her hefty dick, struggling to accommodate it and mostly failing. The brunette was forced to halt, again and again, to give the crying woman’s sex time to relax enough for her to proceed.

And, oh, did she cry! Max certainly expected her to be inexperienced in receiving large objects and Chloe did not disappoint in that regard. She did, however, hope that it would not turn out to the be case, or at least to not such an extreme degree. Max so desired to be able to hilt inside her, fish hooking her slut mouth as she pounded her into oblivion. It appeared that it would take quite a bit of training to get that point. She sighed, knowing it would be best to retreat to give Chloe an opportunity to recuperate. 

She gave a final thrust, tutting as she began to pull out. “Wow. Kate was at least able to take half of it. This is just sad.”

Shaking violently, Chloe craned her neck backwards to look up at Max. Her voice cracked. “Kate?”

“You didn’t even make it a third of the way. Maybe we shouldn’t play together.” She paused with a sneer on her face.

“You’ve...been with Kate?”

A thick wad of spit struck Chloe’s forehead. “Rule number one, never look at me while I am fucking you, unless I tell you that I want you to.” She vigorously stroked her slick phallus and pulled the woman’s hair back, shoving those fingers into her mouth and proceeding to roughly gag her. “Next, you are my slut and, as such, you will not question me.” She relaxed her fingers and let Chloe breathe. “Hmmm, but since this is our first time, I will let you have this one for free. Yes, you are in competition with Kate. That is just something you will have to accept, unless you’d rather leave. The door is always open.”

Max flipped her onto her back, releasing her hair and straddling her wet pelvis. Her expression was hard, but she slowly began grinding against Chloe, letting her feel the dampness of her own crotch. She watched the sullen look on her friend’s face transform into one of pleasure, her cheeks becoming a brighter red and her breathing turning impassioned. Max’s hands snaked their way up the woman’s torso, nimbly crawling up her curves and massaging them through the layer of fabric. It brought a genuinely warm smile to her face to see her prey so blissful after such brutal treatment.

“Would you like to leave?” she said softly. The same fingers that gagged Chloe brushed her lips, slipping between them. She sucked them as she hummed her answer. Max leaned forward, stroking those blushing cheeks. “See, I can play nice, but only after I play rough. Can you take it?”

Chloe’s eyes flicked open, misty from her crying. It was clear that she was conflicted. Max’s heart raced as she steadily became convinced that the answer would be no. Perhaps she had been too zealous in her desire to break the woman and had unintentionally succeeded. That was no fun, sexually or emotionally. If she had lost Chloe over an impulsive display of dominance…

She was shocked by the nod that broke the tension. “Really? I am not going to hold back.”

“...Okay.”

Max’s sympathetic demeanor shifted again as she sprung into action. Chloe’s shoes and pants were sent flying across the room and she was stripped of her drenched panties - panties that found a new home inside her mouth, despite her startled protests. The Domme shed her mighty cock, as well as her sweater and hot pants, flinging them too. She leapt forward, landing heavily on Chloe chest, making the woman gag again.

Giggling, Max stuffed the undies back down her throat and mounted her face. Unable to cough them up, her friend resigned herself to suckle them, tasting her own nectar and ass. It was a peculiar sensation, arousing yet revolting. She didn’t have time to focus on it, though, for her aggressor was not sitting idle. Forcing her lips open, Max coerced her to begin eating her out, much as she could with a garment in the way. She struggled, but the honeyed fluids that touched her tongue were like a jolt to her senses. It was as if she hadn’t truly realized who was on top of her until now. This illumination was punctuated by her beanie being torn from her head.

“I fucking hate this thing.” Max growled, biting into it. She wagged her head like an animal before spitting it away from her. “The next time you wear it here, I am shoving it up your ass...before I fuck it. _Seriously_.”

Chloe groaned, more engrossed in tasting the folds pressed to her lips and the tangy drawers in her mouth than necessarily her fashion sense being belittled. Besides, why would she care if Max didn't like the beanie? It wasn't as if she could stop her from wearing it. But more importantly, having her tongue slither up, down, across and along the labia in her face was damn gratifying. Her arms may have been pinned to her sides under the surprisingly heavy woman above her, but the buzz this pussy was giving her was more than enough to stimulate her own abused sex. It was a buzz that grew hotter as Max began to grind against her nose, giving her wiggling tongue access to her core.

The brunette soon took to lustful cries and throaty moans, but it did not dull her edge. Chloe cursed inwardly. She had forgotten _edginess_!

“Such a fucking eager slut.” Max hissed, gripping the smooth, blue locks of hair before her and jerking on them, forcing the invading tongue deeper into her. 

She found herself more than a little pleased and surprised at how well her friend was giving her head with her mouth stuffed. Much as she hated to admit to herself, she was too adequately stimulated to take the slow, stern approach to dominating her ‘slut’. So, expedited path it was then.

“You were born for this position, damn. And it is a damn good thing too, because it is all you will ever be good at. Sure, I can train you to take dick like a real woman, but you will always be a substandard fuckhole. No wonder you only get hit on by women, and ugly ones at that.

“But...mmmph...you can definitely be my seat cushion and maybe, if she is good, I will let Kate use you from time to time. I sure you would love to service my better slut if I...unf...instructed you to.”

Had she been listening, Chloe might have shown some indication of dissent, but all she could focus on was making the woman cum. To her, the taunting was little more than an extra, muffled soundtrack to her tongue fucking. The afternoon had certainly gone different than she had expected, but all things considered, she was not unhappy with it. And with Max already talking about future trysts as if they were a foregone conclusion - well - the day was already a day well spent in her book. Sure, her friend was being all bossy and making wild assumptions, but that could be sorted out later on. She was likely used to dealing with really submissive personalities, like...Kate?

Max slid backward and spat upon Chloe’s face again, twice. The larger wad slapped her nose, dripping down the side of her face and the other glued her long lashes together. Her eyelids were twitching as the brunette slammed her pelvis back down on her jaw, her fingers snaking back through her locks and squeezing tight.

“You’re mine now, bitch. Get me off knowing you belong to me.” She ground her hips, her own petite ass jiggling from her exertions.

Her blue haired companion obeyed. Though she seemed a tad irritable at first, she still eagerly lapped at the sensitive skin above her, her nose repeatedly nudging the protruding bitch button. The thighs clamped around her head blocked out most sound, but she felt the climax that rocked the woman straddling her. For a moment, it was as if her head was trapped in a vice. It actually hurt and she felt every rippling contraction of Max’s muscles. Gushes of femcum ran down her tongue, sweet and musky. Chloe’s eyes rolled back, her own cunt twitching with minor orgasms. Her body didn’t go stiff like her friend’s, but she did get the satisfaction of feeling herself cum for having made Max cum.

Going limp, the brunette fell backward, narrowly missing Chloe’s body. Unlike her vicious taunting just a moment prior, she was all smiles, nudging the tattooed woman’s shoulder with her foot and wiggling her toes.

“Pretty.”

“Aww, thank you.” Her breathing was ragged, each inhalation displacing beads of sweat. 

“And, uh, you taste damn good. I am glad you invited me to do that with you.”

Max giggled, arching an eyebrow. “‘Inviting’, huh? Well, you make a pretty good bottom.” 

Chloe groaned. 

“What?” 

“I have always been the top.” 

Max laughed. “Yeah, not with me, you’re not.”


End file.
